Dreams of the Yellow Chamber
by Goldstein-Izayoi
Summary: Berawal dari malam Minggu empat orang cewek, ada rumor baru yang muncul. Apakah itu? Crackpair inside, feat 'Sindikat SMS Mama'. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Walaupun judulnya (sangat) mirip, plot cerita ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan _Impian Kamar Merah _(_Hong lou meng_), salah satu dari empat karya sastra klasik China termasyhur (tiga yang lain adalah _Kisah Tiga Negara _(_San guo yanyi_), _Batas Air _(_Shui hu zhuan_), dan _Perjalanan ke Barat _(_Xi you ji_)) (sumber: wikipedia (dot) org). Europa (c) Globus.

Haruskah author bicara soal _Detective Conan_? *_author _diculik preman Organisasi*

_WARNING: Crackpair inside!_

_A/N: Fic ini saya 'persembahkan' (?) buat memperkeruh (?) kisruh akibat _pairing warShin/Ran v Shin/Shi _dan menyindir kebiasaan kita (?) yang (dengan latahnya) suka ikut-ikutan (?) merayakan' V-Day' *kebanyakan tanda tanya lu! (?) – author kejaring razia Satpol PP*. Selamat menikmati. _^^ _(?)_

x/ -+x+- \\x

Empat orang cewek – sebut saja Ran, Shiho, Kazuha, dan Sonoko – entah atas ide siapa, pada suatu malam Minggu mengadakan pesta durian di rumah Agasa sementara si profesor botak menghadiri sebuah pertemuan antar penemu.

Setelah dua butir durian yang Sonoko beli – setelah ia liburan ke luar negeri beberapa hari yang lalu, pada akhir musim panas – habis di tangan empat gadis ini, sepertinya rasa kantuk, secara bersamaan, menyengat keempatnya. Mereka kemudian memilih siapa tidur di kamar mana – selain kamar si botak dan 'putri yang tertukar', e eh, 'putri angkatnya' *_author_ diburu Densus 69*, ada satu kamar lagi yang terletak di lantai satu (sore sebelumnya, keempatnya sepakat untuk menghabiskan malam Minggu di rumah itu, setelah tahu bahwa Profesor Agasa baru pulang pada Minggu malam). Sementara Ran dan Kazuha ribut siapa tidur dengan siapa di kamar mana – Shiho tidak ikut, karena ia sedang membangunkan Sonoko yang tertidur (setelah ia interogasi, Sonoko mengaku kekenyangan, padahal sebenarnya yang makan paling banyak adalah Ran, dan Sonoko tidur lagi) – suara jangkrik bergema di dalam rumah itu. *eh?*

"Daripada kalian berdua ribut, bisa bantu aku membawa 'mayat' ini ke kamarku nggak?" bisik Shiho pada dua orang itu – dengan terdengar Sonoko, yang membuatnya keduanya bertengkar. Tapi, pertengkaran itu tak lama karena tatapan maut seseorang. Kemudian, seseorang ini melanjutkan, "Kita tidur di kamarku, bagaimana?"

"Cukup?" tanya Sonoko terbelalak.

"Lihat saja dulu, baru tanya," jawab Shiho, lagi-lagi dengan tatapan mautnya.

Keempatnya lalu pergi ke sana setelah mereka berkumur untuk cuci mulut (biar bau duriannya nggak menyengat). Setelah mereka masuk, mereka baru tahu kalau di balik 'poker-face' yang sering ia pakai, orang mungkin menebak kalau dia sebenarnya periang – kelihatan dari cat kamarnya yang kuning. Setelah sedikit pembicaraan, mereka berempat menarik 'ranjang' yang ada di bagian bawah ranjangnya – ranjang itu, yang dibuat oleh Profesor Agasa sebelum Ai mendatanginya, konon katanya dibuat lebar dan bertumpuk kalau-kalau ia mendapat istri dan anak kandung, yang sampai Ai kembali ke wujudnya semula beberapa bulan yang lalu masih belum ia dapat juga (yang ia dapat baru anak angkat yang benar-benar mengerikan *_author_ dimassa orang se-RSJ*).

"Ranjang atas dan bawah masing-masing muat untuk dua orang. Aku tidur di bawah, yang mau di atas silakan, yang di bawah terserah," kata Shiho setelah mereka menarik ranjang itu, dan tak lama kemudian ia berpindah alam ke alam mimpi.

Sementara itu, Ran, Kazuha, dan Sonoko memutuskan untuk menarik undian dengan ketentuan bahwa yang menarik sedotan terpendek (mereka bertiga mengambil sedotan bekas minuman yang tadi mereka berempat nikmati) tidur di bawah dengan Shiho. Singkat cerita, Ran mendapat sedotan pendek itu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Ran dan Sonoko telah menyusul ke alam mimpi, sementara Kazuha masih belum tidur juga. Setelah ia tanpa sengaja melihat gelagat Ran yang tidak beres, ia mengambil kamera dan merekamnya untuk mengerjai mereka berdua. Ia kemudian mencolek pundak Ran, yang tidur saling membelakangi terhadap Shiho. (Jangan ditiru, ya, saudara-saudari... ^^ *_author _kabur sebelum dihajar Kazuha*)

x-_ Perspective shift – Ran's dream_ -x

Ia sedang berjalan di taman saat seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia berbalik badan – dan ia melihat Shinichi, tepat di depannya. Yap, si maniak misteri yang selalu mati kutu kalau menghadapi misteri yang bernama asmara – tidak sebelum ia kena gebuk orang Jubah Hitam di Tropical Land, tidak selama ia terperangkap dalam tubuh Conan (dan berurusan dengan Ai), tidak juga setelah ia dan Ai kembali ke tubuh asli masing-masing.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu – beberapa minggu ini sih memang mulai sering bertemu, sih, tapi tetap saja, sudah sekian lama ia 'digantikan' oleh Conan – masih banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan mengenai perasaannya yang terpendam, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan diam. Karena itu, ia mencoba untuk memeluknya langsung, tanpa memberinya kesempatan bereaksi, dan menariknya.

(Dia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya, yang ia peluk dalam tidurnya adalah Shiho, yang masih tidur. Setelah ia terpeluk dan ditarik, ia nampaknya meronta-ronta melepaskan diri.)

"Shinichi?" tanya Ran, tak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Yah?" balasnya datar sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akhirnya... kita bisa bertemu lagi," isak Ran di sela tangis haru.

"Sudah, jangan ditangisi," Shinichi menghibur Ran.

"Ke mana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Ran retoris.

"Ran," kata Shinichi, "aku juga sudah lama menunggumu," ujarnya.

Ran kemudian bergerak untuk mencium Shinichi. Sesaat setelah ia berhasil diciumnya – ciuman singkat, sih, karena Shinichi dengan cepat menarik kepalanya – sepertinya ia mencium bau mulut Ran yang menyengat karena ia kemudian bertanya, "Kamu habis makan apa? Mulutmu bau."

(Sekali lagi, Ran tak tahu kalau dalam tidurnya ia mencium leher Shiho, begitu singkat sehingga ia tak menyadarinya. Saat itu, tangan Ran sudah di atas kepala Shiho. #_author_ ngumpet)

"Habis makan durian, sih...,"jawabnya. Tiba-tiba,"Hm? APA? APA KATAMU TADI?" serunya marah, diikuti dengan pukulan lurus ke arah mukanya. Shinichi berhasil menghindari pukulan itu.

(Akan tetapi, ia tak tahu kalau pukulannya berhasil menghantam bagian kanan kepala Shiho, membuatnya bangun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin beberapa saat kemudian.)

x- _Perspective shift – Shiho's dream, in the while _-x

_Gumrak, Januari 1943_

Mungkin karena ia kesurupan jin yang menghuni keris Kyai Setan Kober (lho!), alam mimpinya membawanya pada sebuah konflik bersenjata yang kelak dikenal sebagai Pertempuran Stalingrad – serangan terakhir Jerman Nazi ke Stalingrad yang merupakan titik balik PD II di Front Timur (Eropa Tengah dan Eropa Timur) – dari sudut pandang seorang tentara Soviet. Saat itu, Soviet tengah berupaya merebut kembali Gumrak dari tangan pasukan Jerman yang saat itu sudah benar-benar kelelahan, kehilangan semangat tempur, dan kehabisan amunisi.

Ia, dengan tiga orang lain, ditugasi untuk membunuh petinggi pangkalan udara itu. Setelah keempat orang itu menyelinap tanpa ketahuan patroli, mereka berpencar ke empat penjuru angin, tertiup badai salju. (#eh?)

"Oke, sekarang kita di sini," kata salah satu di antara mereka, 'Hiu', sambil mengeluarkan selembar peta dan pensil, lalu memutar pensil itu di bagian tengah, "Gue ama si Gagak bakal masuk lewat depan," lanjutnya sambil menggores pensil di peta itu lurus ke kiri bawah. "Beo, elu muter ke sini, paham?" lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan pensil di atas peta itu melingkari sisi timur bandara, diikuti anggukan. "Kuda, elu lewat sini," ia menambahkan sambil menggerakkannya melalui sisi barat, kemudian selatan bandara, menuju tempat 'Beo'. "Nanti, Beo bakal menunggu kamu di sini. Kalau nanti Beo nggak ada, kamu langsung ke sini," tambahnya, sambil menggerakkan pensil itu ke utara. "Beo, nanti kalau kamu sudah sampai di tempat, tunggu Kuda 20 menit, baru ke sini. Kalau nggak datang juga, ke sini setelah 20 menit, paham?" Setelah ketiganya paham, mereka berempat berpencar sesuai komando dari Hiu.

Setelah ia sampai di sisi timur bandara, ia menunggu 'Kuda'. Belum lima menit ia tiba di tempat 'janjian', seorang petugas patroli Jerman Nazi tiba-tiba membekap dan menariknya ke belakang.

(Sebenarnya, ia berusaha melepaskan diri gara-gara hidungnya tertutup tangan Ran dan kepalanya tertarik.)

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dengan mengangkat tangan itu ke atas dan berbalik badan sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol, tapi si petugas patroli tanggap dan menodongkan sepucuk revolver. Keduanya terlibat dalam duel (bayangkan duel koboi di film-film barat, tapi jarak keduanya lebih dekat). Si petugas patroli berhasil menarik pelatuk revolvernya lebih dulu, tapi yang ia tembak udara kosong. Si Beo telah tewas tertembak seorang penembak jitu dari sisi kanannya.

(Inilah 'akibat' dari tinju Ran yang meleset di mimpinya, namun mengenai kepalanya di dunia gendeng – e eh, dunia nyata. *_author _kabur sebelum diburu Bayu Gendeng*)

Setelah 'sekarat' dalam mimpinya – setelah terkena peluru si penembak jitu, suara-suara terakhir yang ia dengar seperti suara orang bertengkar – ia kemudian terbangun, dengan keringat dingin dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

x- _Perspective shift – Bedroom _-x

Kazuha, yang masih merekam seluruh kejadian itu (tentu saja, yang terlihat oleh kamera itu hanyalah adegan Ran balik kanan, lalu 'memeluk' Shiho dari belakang, kemudian tangan Ran lepas dari mukanya, dan pukulan maut Ran) dengan cepat mematikan kamera yang ia pegang – tanpa menyimpan rekamannya – dan berpura-pura tidur begitu ia melihat Shiho terbangun . Takut kena santet Bayu Gendeng, mungkin. (ha?)

x- _Perspective shift – Ran's dream _–x

"Kamu mudah ditebak, ya," kata Shinichi sambil tertawa saat ia menghindari pukulan Ran.

"Sungguh?" tanya Ran sambil mengirim tendangan ke arahnya.

"Ran, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku bukan Shinichi yang asli. Aku akan hilang begitu kau bangun, tapi Shinichi yang asli tak akan hilang saat kau tidur," kata sosok itu sambil menangkap kaki Ran, yang kemudian menghilang tertiup angin.

"Shinichi?" panggilnya setelah sosok itu menghilang. Ia mencoba untuk melompat dan memeluknya.

(Panggilan terakhirnya juga terdengar di dunia nyata (ia mengigau, tentunya), yang jelas terdengar oleh Shiho (dan Kazuha, yang hanya pura-pura tidur).)

x- _Perspective shift – Bedroom _–x

"A, ada apa, nih?" Ran kebingungan melihat bahwa tidak ada apa-apa dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu tadi mimpi apa aja, sih, sama Shinichi?" bisik Shiho sambil memeluk Ran.

Setelah Ran menceritakan mimpinya, ia kemudian 'memojokkan' Shiho, "Lalu? Kamu tadi mimpi buruk gara-gara tadi pagi kena sial habis tercium Eisuke?" Siang sebelumnya, ia, yang sedianya ke Poirot untuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Shinichi, malah harus berurusan dengan Eisuke karena saat keduanya terbentur, Eisuke tanpa sengaja menciumnya.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang sempat terucap.

"Sudahlah, Ai-chan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," kata Ran pelan. Yah, mungkin hanya si botak, si detektif timur, detektif barat, dan Ran yang tahu hubungannya dengan Ai. Keduanya kemudian kembali tidur.

Sementara itu, Sonoko yang baru bangun hanya sempat mendengar kalau Eisuke sempat berciuman dengan Shiho.

'Wah, berita baru, nih,' pikirnya.

x- _Beberapa hari kemudian, pada hari kedua mereka masuk pada musim gugur... _–x

_All glory, all honor, victory is upon us  
>Our savior, fight evil, send armies to defend us<br>Europa, Europa, find better days before us  
>In kindness, in spirit, lead us to a greater calling<em>

Sementara Shinichi sedang berjalan ke kelas, HP-nya berbunyi. Sepertinya, ia baru mendapat _e-mail _, yang bunyinya seperti ini.

_Sst, cepat ke sini. Anak-anak lagi menyiapkan kejutan.  
>JANGAN BILANG-BILANG AI!<em>

_Ran._

Shinichi tak tahu (atau tak peduli?) apa yang mereka rencanakan, tapi ia kemudian kembali berjalan sambil mematikan HP-nya.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

Sementara Shiho berjalan ke kelas, ia mendapat sebuah _e-mail_. Setelah ia buka...

_Pa, mama belikan pulsa_ _ke nomor baru mama, mama lagi ada urusan di kantor polisi. Jangan telepon, kirim SMS, atau email ke nomor mama._

_Mama_

'Yaah, orang si mama terlibat 'sindikat SMS Mama', makanya dia digiring ke kantor polisi,' gerutunya sambil berjalan ke kelas dan menghapus _e-mail_ sampah itu.

'Eh, kelasku kok ramai sekali, ada apa, nih?' pikir Shiho saat ia akan masuk ke kelasnya beberapa saat kemudian.

Saat ia akan masuk kelas, ia kaget karena ia disambut meriah oleh teman-teman sekelasnya karena ia baru jadian dengan Eisuke. Hubungannya dengan Shinichi memang lebih 'bersifat' profesional ketimbang romantis, tapi ia tidak paham bagaimana ia dicomblangkan dengan Eisuke – setidaknya sampai ia ingat kejadian siang itu.

Seketika itu pula, Eisuke, yang berlari karena jamnya menunjukkan ia terlambat (padahal ia lupa kalau jamnya ia percepat 10 menit), dengan penuh apesnya menabrak Shiho dari belakang dan menimpanya. Setelah percekcokan yang tak terelakkan, keduanya hampir saja berduel – a la Arya Penangsang vs Sutawijaya, mungkin (lho!) – kalau Ran dan Shinichi tidak menahan, masing-masing, Shiho dan Eisuke.

"Sebenarnya, kalian berdua habis pacaran atau bagaimana, sih?" gerutu Sonoko, yang baru masuk.

"Aku tidak mau pacaran dengan DIA!" seru keduanya sambil menunjuk – sedianya – wajah satu sama lain _dan merunduk_. Mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan mengira Eisuke sejak awal menunjuk Ran dan Shiho menunjuk Shinichi.

"Hei, sasaran mereka sebenarnya siapa sih?" tanya Ran. Shinichi cuma bisa angkat bahu.

+X– _The end _–X+

_**A.N.: Yakinlah, ini fic menyimpang jauh dari rencana awal penulis (awalnya sih mau ngeluarin Ran/Shi, tapi jadinya malah Shin/Ran (yang ini mah banyak yang nulis) dan Ei/Shi (nah lho!) ***_**author**_** disamperin Mpu Bayu Aji*).**_

_**Keris Kyai Setan Kober adalah keris pusaka dengan 'luk 13' (memiliki 13 lekukan) yang konon diciptakan oleh Mpu Bayu Aji pada masa Kerajaan Pajajaran. Konon, keris ini pernah jatuh ke tangan Arya Penangsang, yang pada saat perang tanding melawan Sutawijaya terbunuh saat ia menarik keris ini (karena sebelumnya ia melilitkan ususnya yang terburai karena sabetan tombak Kyai Plered milik Sutawijaya ke gagang kerisnya, ia lupa dengan ususnya itu saat ia akan mencabut keris Kyai Setan Kober untuk membunuh Sutawijaya dan ususnya terpotong).**_

_**(Omong-omong, adat pengantin pria Jawa yang melilitkan rangkaian bunga melati berasal dari sini, lho. Konon, Sutawijaya terkesima dengan kegagahan Arya Penangsang yang bertarung walau ususnya keluar dari perutnya. Ia kemudian meminta anak laki-lakinya, kalau kelak menikah agar 'meniru Arya Penangsang', dengan menggantikan ususnya dengan rangkaian bunga melati. (Apa makna rangkaian bunga itu, ada beberapa cerita. Dalam satu cerita, ia melambangkan bahwa seorang pria tidak boleh mudah terbakar angkara seperti Arya Penangsang, dalam cerita lain ia melambangkan keberanian Arya Penangsang yang tetap bertarung walaupun ususnya terburai.))**_


End file.
